


无标题文档2

by rosemarylu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: 从以前的笔记里找到的无标题文档2。某个平行世界的JL过来抓住并且要奴役地球，主世界的超人也被抓住了。Bruce为了救他，假扮成对方的Bruce潜入了太空基地。





	无标题文档2

Bruce把食指贴到指纹识别器上，如果他没有猜错，平行世界的自己应该用的是同样的密码。  
门开了，飞船上的健身房此时空无一人。这很好，否则他还得想办法把他们清理出去。他拿出藏在包里的小型装备，覆盖了门的权限认证。他这个平行世界的身份权限等级是最高级，同级别及以下无法在他不允许的前提下打开这扇门。  
他选了一个隐蔽的角落，即便是有人闯进来，在层层器材的遮挡下，也不会一眼就发现这里。  
从包里拿出一种凝胶状的腐蚀材料，这可以帮他从这里竖直向下打一个洞。通过下面房间的墙体缝隙，他就可以到达飞船关押犯人的地方。  
半个月前这艘巨大的飞船突然出现在地球轨道上，期间不接受任何交涉。直到半个正联被突然出现的军队抓走之后，他们才真正见识了这支部队。这是他们第几次对付平行世界的自己了？  
不管怎么说，超人被抓走了，这是个棘手的问题。而这个世界的Bruce Wayne仅仅是正联的出资人，虽然他也跟随入侵者来到了这里。但是要伪装成这个平行世界的版本，蝙蝠侠不得不弃用自己的大部分装备。他的计划是趁着这个平行世界的Bruce外出的时候，混进这里，救出正联的成员。  
打通地板需要时间，他必须在这期间确保任何人不会发现这个计划。  
但是天不遂人愿大抵如此。就在他藏好装备的时候，门口传来了开门的声音。  
门还没开他已经知道是谁了，在这个飞船上能拥有比他还要高一级权限的只有一个人，这个世界的超人。  
他背朝门口，偷偷将氪石贴片塞到含铅纤维制成的手套里。  
“Wayne。你在这里做什么。”Clark声音在背后响起，当然他也不能确定对方是否还有Clark这个人类的名字。  
“只是活动活动筋骨，”他转过头。令他惊讶的是，对方站的离他很近，几乎贴了上来。他得重新评估一下在这个宇宙的他和Clark的关系了。  
超人突然抓住他的手腕。“我不知道你还新增了这种爱好？”突破安全距离可不是个好预兆。  
“人总要尝试些新鲜事物。”他若无其事地绕开对方的钳制。“虽然我不能像你们一样出去作战，但是起码可以练习一些自保的手段。”  
“让我也见识一下。”对方把他领到有地垫的空场，动作强硬，不容拒绝。  
Bruce迟疑了一下，还是决定按对方说的照办。“我还在学些基础的东西。你得自己躺下，我可没指望能把你撂倒。”即便他现在没办法实施行动，但是起码得稳住这个超人不能让他发现自己的计划。  
超人倒是很无所谓地躺下了，抬手示意他放马过来。  
Bruce弯下腰，趴在这个他并不熟悉的超人身上，双手将对方的手臂放平。他双膝挪动，转身九十度，双手抱住对方的左腿，向侧边倒下，膝盖固定住对方膝盖。  
如果是普通人，这招就可以完全压制对方的行动，可是悬殊的力量让这个动作徒劳无功，更何况为了伪装成仅是一时兴起的富家少爷，他还得故意把动作做得不那么标准。  
“就是这样，我最近一直......”他敷衍了一下就想起身。  
“别动。”对方强硬的嗓音插到了他的话里。  
拿不准对方是个什么想法，Bruce只能保持原本动作。  
超人的手顺着Bruce的尾椎骨摸索。Bruce故意将不自在地甩掉动作做得很大。却被对方用膝盖猛顶了一下肚子。“我说别动，”  
Bruce被这一顶感觉呼吸都停滞了，还好对方不是真的要伤到他，只是惩罚性地让他保持这个姿势。  
“我们，认识了起码有五年了吧，Bruce。”超人的声音没有什么起伏，也听不出语气。“我觉得我从来没有像现在这么了解过你。”  
Bruce本能地感觉到事情不对了，他松开对方，不着痕迹地尽量往门边挪动，一手捂着刚刚受伤的腹部，不住地咳嗽。  
然而还没等他挪出安全距离，就被超人抓住胳膊，将手背到他背后，牢牢地压在地上。超人伸出另一只手在他肩膀上轻轻一拽。  
该死……Bruce感觉到自己的左手脱臼了。而他右手又被按住没法去取氪石贴片。  
“我觉得我们需要好好谈谈。”超人的嘴唇贴着他的耳根说到。  
“你一直以来都在我身边，”  
Bruce感觉到超人的手顺着他的大腿慢慢摸上来，他的手掌干燥而发烫。手指捏住他的紧身裤边缘，轻轻一错，就拽开了一条缝。  
他用手指缓慢而笃定地把紧身裤顺着那个缝撕开。  
他的手紧紧地抓住Bruce丰满的臀部，十分满意地揉捏了几下。“有人问我如果我只需要你的钱，为什么还要把你这个花瓶留在身边呢？……为什么不呢？”  
Bruce牢牢地盯着地面，装出不自在但是又敢怒不敢言的样子。但是在心里他忍不住嘲笑自己的愚蠢，他不该在制定计划的时候不自主地规避这个世界的超人和Bruce Wayne的关系这个问题。现在的情况让他措手不及。  
“你知道他们怎么说你吗？”，超人的语气带着某种幸灾乐祸的恶意，炽热的吐息喷在Bruce耳朵上“说你是个看着男人就走不动步的婊子。”  
他的手指肆无忌惮地伸进去，四处很用力按着那里柔软的肌肉。“你，喜欢，这样？”两根手指并起来，用力在里面搅动。  
够了。Bruce收起了自己的谨慎，他不想再忍受这种侮辱。他用力抬起肩膀撞向身后超人下巴的位置。  
然而超人并不是一个普通人的力量足以撼动的，况且对方似乎对他的行动早有防备。  
“你忍不住了？”他的攻击对外星人来说似乎仅仅是个调味，他抓住他的腰，阴茎顶在Bruce的后穴。火热的手强硬地捂住Bruce的嘴，将他的整个头都向后掰，一个用力就将整个阴茎捅了进去。  
“我总觉得我了解你，”无视Bruce被压抑的尖叫声，超人撕咬着他的耳垂，一字一顿地说到，并且随着他的话语一次次用力地捅进Bruce身体里。“我真的了解你吗？”  
还差一点……  
就在Bruce要成功把氪石贴片拿出来的时候。这个恶意的外星人突然猛地将他反过来，刚刚蹭掉的手套也被远远地扔到了一边。  
外星人火热的阴茎狠狠地在他身体里摩擦了一圈，Bruce感到一阵火辣的生疼，他眼前一黑，但又强迫自己睁开眼睛观察情况。他本以为这只是对方又一次羞辱他的伎俩，可是看到超人的眼神……  
“我不得不承认，你确实十分有毅力……”那种疯狂又有些难以置信的眼神。“直到现在我才明白，一直以来我帝国内部的叛徒是谁。”  
“Bruce，我的Bruce……”对方的喃喃自语让Bruce充满了疑惑，他刚刚几乎可以确信自己的身份被识破了，但是现在这又是什么情况？  
超人的动作和他的语气一样疯狂。他一只手卡住Bruce的嘴将他牢牢地按在地上。  
不断的冲撞与疼痛让Bruce喘不过气来，他紧咬牙关，愤怒地盯着这个不断施加给他痛苦的外星人。  
这样的表情似乎大大取悦了对方。“你一定在我没有觉察的时候经常这么看我吧？”他伸出一只手掐住Bruce的膝盖，将他的左腿向上压。“我为什么以前从来没有想过是你呢？”  
Bruce觉得自己被撕裂开了，在绝对的力量面前他所有的反抗都显得徒劳无功，都变成了取悦对方的佐料。  
“我为什么从来没有想过是你！”超人终于松开了他嘴上的手，一拳打在旁边的地板上。突然的震动让Bruce一震耳鸣，几乎失去意识，他迷迷糊糊地不知道被折腾了多久，在对方的一声低吼之后，腰上骤然被掐住一紧。而后超人站起身来把他仍在一旁……

“啊，”超人似乎想起了什么一样。“我猜你是来牢房救人的对吧，没达成目的一定很不甘心。”他拽着Bruce的头发将他拖到房间的角落。  
这里的地板已经被腐蚀剂腐蚀得很脆弱了。只要稍稍用力就可以被剥落。“来，我带你去。”超人一脚踩下去，整块地板就塌陷了。他抓着Bruce的手腕提着他飘到了下面的走廊。  
他们的情报没有问题，这确实是关押最重要犯人的牢房，但却只有一个房间。  
“你看，”超人将他猛地按在牢房的栏杆上，抓着他的腰狠狠地将阴茎插入他体内。“你连自己都救不了……”  
Bruce透过栏杆，看到了一张无比熟悉的脸……

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 没研究清楚怎么打tag，凑合着看吧。


End file.
